


Reason

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural/Fullmetal Alchemist fusion; Roy and Ed are up to antics again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |    
[fullmetal alchemist](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/fullmetal%20alchemist), [mashup](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/mashup), [roy/ed](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/roy/ed), [supernatural](http://rocksalt-rifle.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural)  
  
---|---  
  
It took nearly an entire building coming down on them to make Ed slow down for two seconds. Roy's heart was in his throat as the warehouse collapsed in on itself, but Ed emerged from the wreckage absolutely cheerful and Roy couldn't decide if he wanted to strangle Elric or kiss him.

Ed stood beside Roy's car, brushing stone dust off of his jacket. It was a futile effort for Ed had been recast completely in shades of gray and it was going to take a hose to get him clean again, but Ed was practically humming. Roy couldn't find it in him to be upset with Ed, it was the happiest he had seen the other hunter in months, and for once Ed didn't even complain that they were riding in /Roy's/ car.

There was no point to going back to the motel, the cops had already traced the demolitions back and Ed in his brilliance had left a block of C-4 on top of the dresser. Ed bemoaned a new pair of boots he had left in the room but they were replaceable, and Roy didn't even turn off the road, just sailed past the hotel on the highway and pointed them west.

Three hours down the road and even Roy was beginning to choke on the walking dust mop that was Edward Elric so he pulled them off the interstate and started down some back roads. It was early in the morning, and Roy found a backwater YMCA. The desk attendant was asleep so Ed and Roy snuck past, into the men's locker rooms. It wasn't a very large locker room and Roy propped one of the locker room benches against the door and they showered off, Ed bitching about the amount of grime that was now coated in his hair until Roy grabbed him and bent him over, scrubbing at Ed's hair while the other man sputtered indignantly.

Ed finally broke free of Roy's grip and shook out his hair - blissfully short again now freed from that ridiculous witch's curse - and scrubbed his own hands through it, spiking it out in all directions as he stuck his head under the shower's spray. Roy nearly bent double laughing at Ed's exasperation and then sputtered himself as Ed grabbed Roy's head and pulled him under the spray of Ed's shower. Roy slid a bit on the tile and yelped in surprise, bracing one hand on the wall so he didn't fall. Ed tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the hot water rinse over him and Roy just watched.

They were so close to each other already it wasn't hard at all to work himself around Ed's form, resting his chin on Ed's shoulder and closing his eyes against the warm spray that sputtered down over them. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's chest and exhaled, warm and happy.

Ed leaned his head against Roy's and it was bliss, for just a few minutes. Then, just as Roy was beginning to nudge at Ed's jaw the bench against the door scraped as someone tried to push the door in. That was cue enough for both of them and they booked it out of the shower, carrying the bench back to its original place and already toweling off by the time the interloper had come back with maintenance to 'unlock' the door. Puzzled, the guy just shrugged and went about his business in the locker room as Ed and Roy got dressed, shooting each other amused looks.

No one gave them a second glance as they left the Y, and they stopped for breakfast at a small local diner on their way out of town. Roy picked up a newspaper out of morbid curiosity, and while Ed stuffed his face full of more bacon than Roy thought a sane person should eat in one sitting. Roy scanned the articles. No mention of the unintentional warehouse demolition. Ed's phone buzzed and he fished it out.

"You ever heard of Cheval Bayard?" Ed asked around a mouthful of food.

"A type of kelpie," Roy said, folding the paper over and setting it on the table. "Taking up water calisthenics, are we?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "You coming or not?"

Roy smiled into his coffee. He didn't even need to answer.


End file.
